


Young Wolf

by TheaOliver



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaOliver/pseuds/TheaOliver
Summary: A young boy gets the news that he will be able to attend Hogwarts, something he never believed he would be able to do before.





	Young Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> *JK Rowling owns all rights to these characters and all aspects of this tory, I do not. This is a work of fan fiction intended for entertainment use only.

It was a dreary night, rain was spattering the windows, and the wind howled like an animal in pain. The fire was popping behind the grate, and there were hushed whispers coming from the kitchen. But none of this seemed to bother Remus Lupin, he was laying across the hearth rug on his belly, reading Hogwarts, A History. He was determined to know as much about the school as possible even though he knew he would never be able to attend, that was a fact that he had become accustomed to as of late but nevertheless, he had become immersed in the book the moment his mom gave it to him a few weeks before. 

Remus was very disappointed that he wouldn’t be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he understood why he couldn't. He was indeed a wizard and he was very proud to be, but he was also a werewolf. A fact that he felt great shame over, even though there was nothing he could have done. He had been bitten as a small child, and no matter how many healers his parents took him to, there was nothing to be done. Every full moon he would transform into a volatile creature with no self control. A monster he called himself. 

Over the years he had gotten used to the pain that ravaged his body as he changed into the shaggy beast, but the pain he hadn't gotten used to was that of isolation. After news of his attack had spread, he was shunned by everyone in their village other than his parents. Lyall and Hope tried everything they could to convince the other parents that he was a good boy, and that he wasn't a danger to anyone when he was in his human form, but it did no good. The rumors, and whispers had gotten so bad that his parents decided that they should move. 

They left the village of Great Tolling and moved into a cottage on the outskirts of Wimborne, well away from any one else. During the days between his transformations Remus explored the woods around their cottage, looking for places to hide himself during the full moon. He was determined to never hurt anyone, or anything. As the he got older in the coming years he often asked his mom about school. Her response was always, “I think it would be best if we taught you at home.” But he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to go because he was a monster. No one would want their kids to go to school with something like him. 

He rolled onto his back and held his book above him, marveling over the image on the pages. The ceiling of The Great Hall was bewitched to look like the sky above the castle, and gray clouds could be seen gracefully drifting in the moonlight. 

“Remus?”

He turned his head and saw his mom and dad standing in the doorway, behind them stood a very tall wizard with a very long beard and a warm, kind smile. 

“Remus, there is someone here to see you.” His dad said, stepping into the room allowing the tall wizard to enter the room. 

Remus sat up quickly, closing the book. He watched the approaching wizard closely, and scooted backwards to put more distance in between them. 

“Hello young man. I am not here to cause you alarm. I wanted to talk to you.” 

Remus quickly looked at his parents who only nodded at him. Looking back to the stranger, “Talk about what?” 

“Well first, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore, I am Headmaster at Hogwarts. I'm here this evening, to invite you attend my school.” 

“What are you playing at mister?” Remus said dryly. “I can't go to your school. I'm a monster.”

He heard his mom begin to cry as she always did when he uttered those words, like it was the first time she realized her child wasn't like everyone else. 

“A monster you are not. Your are a smart young man who deserves the same rights and education as everyone else. Which is why I want you to attend Hogwarts.”

“No, I can't go.” He said looking down at his lap, seeing the scars on his arms, scars he had put there himself. “I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“Well Remus, I had a feeling that you would feel that way.”

Remus looked at the old man with surprise, “You did?” 

“Oh yes, I've spoken with your father before, and he told me how careful you are when the moon is full. So I have thought of a way for you to attend school and still be careful during the full moon.” 

Remus surveyed the Headmaster very carefully, “I'm listening.” 

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, “Well, we have an excellent Healer. Her name is Madam Pomfrey and she will be around before and after your transformations to help in whatever way she can. And we have a place were you can go and be alone, it will be guarded from the other students.”

“And you're sure it will be okay?”

“My dear boy, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure.” Dumbledore said with a smile. 

“I don't want to tell anyone. It has to be a secret.” 

“As you wish,” replied Dumbledore handing him a thick envelope made of parchment. 

Remus reluctantly accepted the envelope, and read the front. 

Remus J Lupin  
1 Stones Throw Way   
Wimborne, England 

 

He turned the envelope over, and saw it was sealed with a drop of purple wax pressed firm with a coat of arms bearing a mighty H in the center. He tore it open and pulled out a letter on the same thick heavy parchment as the envelope. He noticed that his hands were trembling. 

Dear Mr. Lupin, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccesary books and equipment.   
Term Begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st. 

Yours sincerely ,   
Minerva McGonnagal,   
Deputy Headmistress

The next sheet of parchment did indeed give a list of items he would need; robes, dragon hide gloves, spell books and even a wand of his very own. Remus looked at Dumbledore, who was still smiling and jumped up to hug him. 

“Oomph!” Dumbledore laughed, “so does this mean you want to come to Hogwarts?”

“Absoultely!!” Remus exclaimed. 

************************************

Hope took Remus to London the day after his visit with Dumbledore, to get his school books. Remus stared into the windows of the shops along the cobbled street. He went into Madam Malkin's Robe Shop and was fitted for his uniform, then to Flourish and Blott's for his spell books where he admired a handsome leather briefcase until his mother drug him from the store and off to the apothocary for his potions supplies.

Finally after a very long day of going from store to store to store, his mom took him into a very dark shop. The sign above the door read, Ollivander's. The shop owner was a peculiar older man with an eerie voice, much like a whisper. He spent the better part of an hour trying different wands the man handed him. He tried wand after wand and started to worry if he would find one at all. He wondered if his lycanthropy would mute his powers and keep him from being able to preform magic at all. 

Then, the old man handed him a handsome blue box. The box was warm in his hands, where all of the others had been cold. He pulled the lid off and picked up the wand. It seemed to vibrate between his fingers, and before he could give it a full wave, it let off a shower of bright yellow and orange sparks. His mother clapped and cheered and the old man smiled as he became the proud owner of a 10 1/4” wand made of cypress and unicorn hair. 

When he arrived home, he took his new possessions straight to his room and unwrapped the packages. He spent hours pouring over his books, trying to learn as much as he could before school started. When his father went to his room to tuck him in he found Remus laying in the floor, wearing his robes, his wand on the floor beside him. He had fallen asleep reading, his book lay across his chest. Lyall sat in the floor beside his son and watched as he slept. He noticed how peaceful he looked, his mousy hair falling across his forehead, a faint scar peaking out from under it. Lyall reached up and brushed his hair away and traced the scar from his hair line, to its end just below Remus's temple. He closed his eyes and thought of the day that Remus was injured. He came home after one of his transformations, clothes torn and ragged. He was limping and his head was bleeding, as was his arm. He had been 9 years old. He walked across the back garden and had barely made it through the door before collapsing. Hope was in the kitchen and did her best to catch him. Lyall found them moments later when he heard her calling for help. They mended his ankle, and cleaned the cut on his head. When they moved to mend his arm they realized his wound was a bite mark. That was the day they learned that Remus was hurting himself rather than hurting others during the full moon. 

He opened his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek, disappearing into his beard. He scooped his son up and laid him gently on the bed, pulling his quilt up around his shoulders. As he bent to kiss his forehead he whispered, “I'm so sorry my sweet boy.”

***************************************

The morning of September first, Remus woke very early. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, and the few chickens that his mother kept hadn't even begun to move around. He made his way out to the garden, and climbed his favorite tree all the way to the top and waited for the world to wake. Slowly the sun began to rise, changing the sky's colors as it did. He was lost in the moment until a rooster crowed directly under the tree he was perched in, causing him to jump. He lost his balance and for a moment found himself dangling from the tree limb. 

“Remus John Lupin!” He heard his mother cry out. “You get out of that tree right now young man.”

“Yes mum,” he called in reply. He regained his positioning and made his way down the tree. He was almost to the bottom when the rooster crowed again. He slipped and lost his footing, scraping his arm against the tree trunk as he attempted to regain his hold. “Stupid rooster,” he muttered hopping to the ground. He ran at the rooster, scaring him, before going inside, just for good measure. 

“How long have you been up there?” 

“I dunno mum, a little while. Do you think there will be any trees to climb at Hogwarts?” 

“Trees to climb?” His father asked walking into the kitchen. “You will be way too busy with studying and making friends to have time to climb trees.” 

“Studying I can do, but I don't think I can make any friends.” He saw his mothers face fall in disappointment. And he quickly added, “I want to do really well in school, to prove to them I should be there, I don't think I'll have time to make friends.” 

“Well,” Lyall replied, “I bet you makes friends before you go to bed tonight.”

*************************

 

They were standing in front of a brick wall between two train platforms and Remus had never doubted his parents as much as he did in that moment. 

“Wait a second” He stuttered. “You are telling me to walk into that wall?” 

“Yes my love, that is how you board the train.” Hope laughed.

“You're barking mad.”

“She is not!,” his father responded in a sharp tone, “and don't talk to your mother that way.”

“But dad, she just said to walk into a wall. Who in their right mind walks into a wall, on purpose?”

But no sooner than the words left his mouth, there was a young boy with jet black hair walk past him quickly, pushing a trolly and an owl. He didn't seem to be slowing down as he approached the wall, in fact, he was speeding up! 

“Oh no, Oh no. That boy is gonna smash into that wall.” 

“No he isn't,” his mother chided. “Just watch him.” 

Remus did as he was told, and didn't take his eyes off of the boy with the raven hair, he got closer and closer to the wall until suddenly he just vanished! 

“What in the name of Merlin just happened?!” Remus exclaimed as he watched an older couple follow him through the wall. Both of his parents were laughing.

“I told you love, that is how you get to the platform for school. Trust me.” she took him by the hand, and his father took hold of his luggage trolly. She lightly tugged him forward and smiled at him. “Just don't be afraid. Close your eyes if you have to.” 

He didn't close his eyes but he couldn't shake the feeling that he would smack into the wall as soon as they approached it. They got closer and closer to the wall, then they were right at it. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mom stepped forward, pulling him with her, but instead of making contact with the wall as he suspected they just kept walking. He slowly cracked one eye open, and couldn't believe what he saw. 

He was standing on a wide platform full of people. Witches and Wizards were pushing trollies weighted down with trunks. Owls of every color were peering around in their copper cages. A bright red steam engine was sitting on the tracks, rumbling and puffing smoke. 

“Whoa.” 

His parents smiled to one another and lead him towards the train. They found an empty compartment and helped him load his trunk. Remus followed them back to the platform and hugged them both very tightly. 

“Be very careful while you are at school,” Hope whispered into his ear while hugging him. 

He nodded and hugged his father around the middle. Lyall pulled him off the ground and squeezed him tightly. “I love you Remus. You're going to do great!”

“Daa--” Remus groaned, “Daaaa.....can't......breathe...”

Lyall quickly dropped Remus to his feet.

“Sorry kiddo,” he said with a bashful smile. “I have something for you though.” 

He reached inside his cloak and pulled from a pocket much too small to carry it, a handsome brown leather briefcase, with a long shoulder strap. 

“This is the case I saw in the bookshop!”

“That it is young man, your mother told me that you couldn't keep your eyes, or hands off of it while you two were in Flourish and Blotts, so I went back and got it for you. Look by the handle.”

Remus looked down and saw that his his name had been stamped into the leather, in a curling golden script. 

“It is amazing, thank you! So much!!” He hugged both of his parents and the train whistle blew three short blasts. 

“Ten minutes til you leave. You better go get on the train, send us an owl tomorrow and let us know how your sorting goes,” His mother said kissing his head. “Go on now, scoot, before I make you stay.” 

He smiled at his parents and turned for the train.


End file.
